


Cycles

by ashesbonesandsins



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kagerou Days AU, M/M, drabble-ish, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesbonesandsins/pseuds/ashesbonesandsins
Summary: The same station. The same time. The same train. The same day. But why can't I save you?





	Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my impromptu entry for ongnielweek day 1. It's the first time for me to write here and this pretty-short-fic is totally unplanned and rushed lol. English is not my first language. There's probably tons of grammatical errors.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

It's 8 AM. The birds on the nearby trees are chirping. A guy rose up from his bed. Eager his mood is. Dirty plates in the sink, a chore left for later. Two cats meowing, their owner bids goodbye.

It's 10 AM. The red beanie covering his head. The sun is gentle on his skin. The city is bustling, like always. News flash on the billboard. A guy has been missing.

It's 11.40 AM. The guy in red beanie lets out a sigh. The pocket of his plaid shirt is empty. His earphone was left on his bed. Subway station is where he's heading.

It's 12.10 PM. The subway station is suspiciously tranquil. Few people standing. A train entering. But it's not his. A guy clad in black wobbles. The train left. The guy in plaid shirt caught something on his eye. His train is coming.  The guy in black is not there. His train arrived. It's bustling. The people are screaming. He sees red.

It's 10 PM. His eyes are sore. His mind is still in shock. Dirty plates left in the sink. The cats are silent. Rest is his answer.  
  


 

 

It's 8 AM. The birds are chirping. A guy rose from his bed. Two cats ask for their breakfast. Their owner is not hungry. A box of cat foods on the table, the door slammed shut.

It's 10 AM. The lady present the news on the billboard. Stores putting up signs ' _End of Month Discount_ '. The guy is not interested.

It's 11.40 AM. Or so his phone showed. His pace are quick. Next his feet halted. His left pocket is empty. His earphone is probably missing.

It's 12.10 PM. The subway station is not so busy. A lady was next to him. Two trains passed, not his. Another train is coming. People go out, people go in. People rushed. People screamed. A guy with masked face held a gun. The lady collapsed to her feet. People stunned. A guy in all black outfit drenched in blood.

It's 10 PM. His head is hurting. Questions in his mind. His cats are meowing. He shakes his thoughts away. He should get some rest.  
  


 

 

It's 8 AM. The birds still chirping. The weather is nice. His body is not. His cats are sleeping. His breakfast is ready. The plate is dropped. Dirty plate in the sink, another one in the bin. The front door is opened. The front door slammed shut.

It's 10 AM. The weather is sunny. Or so the news says. A store is crowded. The guy peeked inside. He is not eager. The queue is too long.

It's 11.40 AM. The guy is not in the mood for music. His steps are small. His pupils are not focused. His mind was blank. The feet of his has its own mind. Stairs is the only thing on his eyes. The subway station welcomed him.

It's 12.10 PM. There's no lady beside him. He's waiting for the train. Few trains pass by. No train was his. It's never his today. A guy clad in black in a train. Their eyes met. It's burning. People are screaming. People caught his arms. He's outside. Breaking news on the billboards.

It's 10 PM. His cats are silent. The trash is empty. The sink is clean. His eyes wide open. Slumber is not his. Never wanted. Unwanted things are things granted.

 

 

 

The birds are quiet. The sun is there. It's 8 AM. It's the day. It's the end of May.

It's always the end of May. Tomorrow is not for him. Yesterday was the same. Dark circles decorate his eyes, greeting his mole. His smile faded. His steps are heavy. The news flash shows a missing boy. There's always a missing boy. He knew the store at the other block is having clearance sale. He knew how his day will end. He knew it'll always be the same guy.  


 

It's still the end of May. He went mad.  


 

It's finally the end of May. His brain was blessed. A plan is well thought. The sun will always be bright and gentle. The birds are chirping again. Clean plates organized. He's determined. It's 8 AM.

His steps are giddy. The billboard showing news flash. It's probably the same news. The guy didn't care. Store signs attract people. He's in the queue. It's 10 AM.

Upbeat music is what he heard. His earphone intact. He recites the guy identity. He finally got it. He's going to save him. It's 11.40 AM.

His name is Ong Seongwu. He likes the color black. He has a pretty constellation on his cheek. His eyelashes are gorgeous. He's gorgeous. He's 23. Death is too soon for him. His train is coming. The guy is smiling so brightly. The train is near. He jumped. He's smiling in victory. His visions went blank. It's 12.10 PM.  


 

 

It's 8.25 AM. A guy in black clothes rose up from his bed. Burying his face onto his hands, his phone lits up.

It's the 30th of May.

_"I failed to save you again, Kang Daniel."_


End file.
